1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vacuum cleaner. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to a handle/support assembly for an upright vacuum cleaner with a snap-fit handle construction. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a torque resistant handle/support assembly for an upright vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known upright vacuum cleaners include a pivotal handle assembly that is detachably secured to a base module. To alleviate packaging constraints, the handle portion is typically shipped separately from the base module such that they must be assembled together once received from the manufacturer. One known handle, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,761,763 and 5,500,977, provides an upper handle portion that is telescopically mounted over attachment posts extending from an upper end of a lower body shell. The upper handle portion and the lower body shell are secured to one another by passing screws through the handle portion.
In another known handle construction, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,648,149 and 4,621,390, an upper handle portion and a lower handle portion have attachment openings which are manipulated into alignment as the portions are assembled. The lower handle portion has attachment openings on an upper section, wherein the upper section is telescopically received within an opening in the upper handle portion that has mating attachment openings. After insertion of the lower handle portion, either the upper or lower handle portions are manipulated to insure that the attachment openings are properly aligned. Once aligned, separate snap pins are then pressed through the attachment openings to properly secure the two portions together.
These techniques for securing the handle are undesirable as they require separate attachment fasteners, which may become misplaced during shipping or assembly. Further, if the fastener breaks, an additional fastener must be obtained to properly secure the handle, causing inconvenience to the user at best and a permanently defective handle assembly at worse. In some instances assembly of the handle further requires a special tool to properly secure the fastener to the handle.
Often the handle assembly must also serve as a support for a vacuum cleaner module. In one such vacuum cleaner, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,600, the handle assembly includes a unitary support member that spans substantially the width of the base module. This type of support member does not provide a means for accommodating a rearwardly extending vacuum hose from the vacuum module.
In another known handle assembly, as disclosed in PCT Publication No. WO 94/17716, an elongated support member is laterally offset from the center of the base module. While this arrangement overcomes the difficulties associated with positioning rearwardly extending vacuum hoses, the torque resistance of the handle during operation of the vacuum cleaner is reduced.
These and other problems of the prior art are overcome with a snap-in handle for a handle/support assembly, wherein the handle/support assembly substantially reduces torquing of the vacuum module relative to the support member.
According to the invention, a handle assembly for an upright vacuum cleaner comprises a primary support member having an upper handle-mounting portion, a body portion and a foot portion adapted to be mounted to a base member. A handle section is telescopingly received on the upper handle-mounting portion of the primary support member. One of the handle section and the primary support member have at least one projecting mounting tab and the other of the handle section and the primary support member have at least one slot in registry with and receiving the at least one projecting mounting tab to retain the handle section on the primary support member. In this way, the two handle sections are snap-fit together without the use of any tools. Preferably, there are two mounting tabs and two slots in registry with the mounting tabs. Further the handle section and the upper handle-mounting portions are rectangular in horizontal cross-sectional configuration for rotational rigidity. In one embodiment, the mounting tabs are mounted on the upper handle-mounting portion and the slots are provided in the handle section. Preferably, the mounting tabs are integrally formed with one of the handle section and the primary support member. In a preferred embodiment, the mounting tabs are in the form of fingers that are formed by integral U-shaped slots in the one of the handle section and the primary support member.
In a preferred embodiment, the primary support member is an inverted L-shape in profile. Preferably, a secondary support member is adapted to mount between the base and the overhanging portion of the primary support member.
In another preferred embodiment, the primary support member has a pair of integrally molded projections extending downwardly from the foot portion thereof for mounting the primary support member to a base. The projections are integrally formed by vertically extending flanges. Tool-mounting projections are also preferably integrally formed with and extend from either side of the primary support member.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the body section is positioned laterally of a vacuum hose opening in the base. The secondary support leg is positioned adjacent to but spaced from the body section to provide space for a vacuum hose between the base and a vacuum module which is mounted to the handle and to the base. The secondary support member gives torsional resistance to the handle assembly.